Potter Bunnies
by gbear605
Summary: My rambles, drabbles, oneshots, and other miscellaneous stories that my brain has leaked. No slash
1. Harry James Granger

A/N: Don't own anything here that is owned by JK Rowling. Various Elements have been copied from other fanfictions, such as soulbonds and what they do. This applies to the whole story. Have fun!

* * *

"Normal Talk"  
'Thought Speak'  
Parseltongue

* * *

Unknown Location and Time.

"Check." An invisible hand moved a piece across a complex and unintelligible chessboard. "It appears that your have lost this game, Malum." The voice came from nowhere, but yet, everywhere.

"Not quite yet, Bono. I still have a backup plan. You have forgotten about the horcruxes," a different voice calmly spoke. "The only thing that your plan has succeeded in was causing a setback in my own plans."

"I'm not quite done yet," the original voice rang out. As he finished talking, two pieces moved across the board and collided into each other, and merged.

"You wouldn't... All of us promised... Never again..."

"But you promised that there would be no more horcruxes. And yet..."

"I give. I will still win, even with a soul bond."

* * *

Earth. Crawley, England. 7 Agnitio Street. October 31st, 1981.  
"You know, I think we should adopt a child. I don't know why, but it feels like a good idea," Emma Granger said, while sitting in her chair in the small living room. "I know raising Hermione is going to be hard, but having a second child would help keep Hermione happy, and stop her from being lonely, like we both were in school."  
"You mean until we met each other, right, honey?"  
"Hrm? Oh, of course. So?"  
"Well, if there is one thing that I know, that is that you are never wrong. Unless we are talking about money," Dan cheekily added in. "If you think that we adopt a child, then we will look into it tomorrow. Now, I think it's time to go to bed, at least until Hermione wakes us up in the middle of the night. Again."  
"Of course. Time for bed."

* * *

Earth. Little Whinging, Surrey, England. 4 Privet Drive. November 1st, 1981.  
A sharp screech woke up Vernon Dursley. He slowly climbed out of bed, and trudged downstairs. "Wha's wrong, Petunia, dea'?", Vernon sleepily groaned out.  
"I'll tell you what's wrong. Those freaks like my sister came over night. Lily and her freak husband were murdered, and some freaks decided to leave their child with us."  
"I'm not letting no freak child live with us. I'm taking him to the police!", Vernon yelled, immediately awake.  
"Good. Take him, I don't want him here, making a freak out of our Duddykins!"

* * *

Earth. Crawley, England. 7 Agnitio Street. Granger Home. November 2nd, 1981.

"Welcome to your new home, Harry. This is where you'll live now!", an excited Emma said to a tired Harry Potter.

"Now, Emma, you have to remember, he's only a small tyke. He needs his rest. Set him down in the crib with Hermione."  
"Oh, okay," Emma said, while unbuckling Harry and moving him into the large crib, next to Hermione.  
The instant she did that, a bright light spread out across the room. Unknown to the Grangers, wards formed around the house, protecting the Grangers from anyone meaning harm or destruction. It would protect them from three different burglaries over the years. In a far off office, measurement tools would suddenly stop working. Ward measurement devices would simply not work, and the other devices showed that the object they were detecting was behind wards far stronger than they could sense through. The occupant of the office was very confused, and went to check on the Dursleys. Arriving back a few minutes later, he decided that he couldn't do anything about it, and he would find out in ten years, when Harry went to Hogwarts.  
Back at the Grangers, Dan and Emma were shocked by the bright light, and stared at their children. As Emma tried to move the two apart, both infants started crying. Shocking the adult Grangers even more, both kids glided towards each other, as if the two were magnets. Trying once more, Dan moved the two apart, and brought Harry into another room. They both started wailing again as soon as they stopped touching, and then after a few seconds, Harry disappeared from Dan's hands, and appeared in Hermione's crib, next to Hermione.  
"I have no idea why or how this is happening. Lets hope that they'll be separable soon, but for now, lets just leave them together."

* * *

Earth. Crawley, England. 7 Agnitio Street. Granger Home. November 2nd, 1981. As Harry was placed next to Hermione for the very first time.  
_'Who are you? What is happening? I'm 'mione'_ Hermione thought, feeling the unknown presence in her mind.  
_'Harry. I do...'_ Suddenly, pain, greater than either could imagine at that time in their life, or any other future time came upon them both, causing them to scream as loudly as they could, to try and get it to stop. Suddenly, the pain ended, giving them great relief. _'Owie. What was that? I don't know what's happening.'_ Suddenly, they both felt the extreme pain again. Then, a few seconds later, it stopped, while Harry saw something flash. _'I think it is whenever we aren't touching each other, Harry. I don't know why. Lets just be glad it is gone.' 'Oka...',_ Harry sent to Hermione, just before they both fell asleep, together.

* * *

Earth. Crawley, England. 7 Agnitio Street. Granger Home. November 3rd, 1981.  
_'That man was scary and bad, Harry. That scared me. I thought I was gonna die. And then mum just fell down. I'm confused though, I know what you know and and what I know.'_  
_'Same' _  
_'I feel really good now though. Not like that pain before.'_

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know that it makes no sense that their conversation makes sense to us. Lets just say that their brain expanded, and they can understand stuff much better. *shifty eyes*


	2. Body Swap

A/N: I don't anything here, except the plot. And some ideas. And any OC's. I own pretty much everything that JK didn't make up. Oh, there may be stuff that it owned by other people that aren't me too. That isn't owned by me either. I don't make money off this.

* * *

"Normal Speak"

_"Thought Speak"_

* * *

Through one of the carriage windows, Hermione saw another student, with his wand out. She quickly bust into the small room.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then'. While she sat down, she noticed that the ginger boy was looking a bit flabbergasted.

"Err - all right."

She heard him clear his voice.

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,

Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

He waved his wand, but nothing happened. His rat stayed looking very grey and very asleep.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" admonished Hermione. "Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so please, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard - I've learnt all our set books off by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough - I'm Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?" She realized afterwards that she had rambled, but she thought nothing of it.

"I'm Ron Weasley," muttered the ginger boy who still had his wand out.

"Harry Potter," said the other boy.

And then, it was like she had blinked, she was sitting down and looking herself in the eyes. So, of course, she decided the smart thing to do was to gasp in confusion. Of course, she wouldn't faint. That was definitely not logical. (Of course, it wasn't logical to be in the body of Harry Potter, but that wasn't under her control). While she was gasping, she saw her body stumble to the floor in confusion. Realizing that somehow, though it made no sense (she hadn't read about anything like this in her books), she was now in the body of Harry Potter, she jumped up from the bench and dragged her own body from the carriage, leaving a dazed Ron Weasley in the wake.

"What just happened?" she asked of Harry.

"Me? How am I supposed to know? I mean, it's extremely obvious that we just swapped bodies. No idea as to why or how unfortunately," he, in her body, hissed back at her, "but, we better start thinking about this rationally. Wait, did I just say that? And why am I rambling like this?"

"I guess some of my personality rubbed off on you," Hermione cheekily responded. "Seriously though, how'd this happen? Why? Why you and me? I guess it makes sense for you though, being the one who killed you-know-who and all."

"Well, it's not like I remember..." Suddenly, both Harry in Hermione's body, and Hermione in Harry's body doubled over, as memories flooded both of their brains.

Suddenly, the two stood up and rushed each other, giving each other an embracing hug. "I'm sorry, so sorry," they both said simultaneously, quoting The Doctor. Then, they simultaneously closed their eyes, and both twisted their head, meaning to kiss the other on the cheek in compassion. Therefore, they were both surprised when they realized that they had kissed on the lips. They were even more surprised, when Harry heard Hermione's voice in his head, saying_ "Oops, oops, oops, bad, bad, bad!"_ and he responded with the mental equivalent of "wha?"


	3. The-boy-who-lived-to-be-lucky

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

Harry had just gotten home from the ruckus that was Diagon Alley. He thought it was nice, getting to relax in his - his! - bedroom - bedroom! - given that he had never gotten to sleep in a real bed before. Unluckily for him, his quiet time was interrupted by his uncle, Vernon, yelling at him.

"BOY! Get down here and make dinner!"

Just then, Harry heard a soft popping noise, coming from under his - his! - bed. Looking down in confusion, Harry saw a small vial, along with a note. The note read:

Hello, Harry, my name is Harry Potter, and I'm you from the future. Or at least possible future, but I probably deleted it by doing what I just did. Now, you're probably asking yourself what exactly I did. Well, I sent you this note, and this potion. This potion contains a potion I created; I call it Essence of Pure Luck, but I normally just refer to it as a luck potion. Now, before I invented this, there were luck potions in the world, however, they only lasted a day or two. This potion last your entire life; it'll make you lucky for the rest of your life. Now, when you drink it, it'll taste horrible, and you won't wake up for two days or so, but the luck should have already taken effect, so Vernon won't run in on you. Have a good life,

Harry

Staring at the note in confusion, Harry did the thing that seemed reasonable to him. He took the potion in one swig. As he fell asleep, there was only one thought in his mind: "That taste disgusting!"

A few days later, Harry woke up. His stomach ached, and he knew that it was yearning for food. As he got up to head downstairs, a little voice in his head told him - bring your wand. And so he did. Harry walked over to his trunk and picked up his wand and headed downstairs.

He soon saw his Aunt Petunia, cooking, desperately trying to make enough food for the two males in her life. Harry, of course, didn't count in her mind. She began to yell at Harry to begin cooking, but then she noticed the wand in his hand and shut up and gave him a small bit of food, worried that Harry would curse her, or worse.

After eating a small lunch, Harry exited the house, and a voice in his head told him to go out to the road and point his wand into the middle of the road. Doing so, Harry heard a loud bang, and then saw a large, bright purple, triple-decker bus appear out of nowhere and stop in front of him. After listening to the bus drivers spiel, Harry hopped onto the bus, and told the bus driver to take him to Diagon Alley. A few minutes later, Harry left the bus, and headed into the Leaky Cauldron. He got a larger lunch from Tom, the bar keep, and then headed off into the alley.

He entered Gringotts, and asked to speak to his account manager. A few minutes later, his account manager, a goblin named Snapclaw came to him and told Harry to follow him into a passageway, which contained the door to an office. The office door had a plaque on it, saying "Snapclaw, Potter accounts, Black accounts, Lestrange Accounts, Evans account."

Following Snapclaw into the office, Harry asked to see an account statement, as the voice in his head told him to.

"Which accounts would you like to see the account statement for, Mr. Potter?"

"Accounts? I have multiple accounts?"

"Yes, indeed, you have a trust account, which you accessed the last time you visited Gringotts, two days ago. It's purpose is for your school years, and for growing up. You also have the main Potter account, along with an account from your father. You also have a vault filled with the numerous gifts from witches and wizards across the world, thanking you for stopping the Dark Lord. We can't make a statement for that account, but it is quite full, and just that account would leave someone wealthier than someone your age could imagine. You have the main Black account open to you, along with a number of other Black family accounts and a Lestrange account, as is your inheritance from your godfather, Sirius Black, who is not dead, but he is in jail for life, making him legally dead. You also have an Evans account from your mother, that she used before she married your father, that still has a number of items inside of it. You also have the Gaunt account by conquest; that is the vault of Voldemort's line. You are also head of house of a number of other houses."

"Wow! I would like to see an account statement for every account, please, Master Snapclaw."

"One second." He rummaged about in his desk. "Here you are, Mr. Potter. The exchange rate between Galleons and Pounds is One Galleon per Five Pounds"

Potter Account:

Approximately 10 Million Galleons

Many rare jewels

Many rare and common artifacts and items

Many books

Potter Manor, unplottable

Potter Villa, Majorca

Potter Estate, Italy

Potter Island, unplottable, Carribeans

James Potter Account:

Approximately 10 Thousand Galleons

A few common items, ie. cauldrons, potions ingredients, etc.

Marauders map, second edition; a map made by James Potter, et al, that shows the user a live map of Hogwarts, using the keywords "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" to activate, and "Mischief managed" to close.

Invisibility Cloak, Deathly Hallow

Flat in York, 15 Huntsbury Road

Harry Potter Gifts Account:

Unknown, Many Items.

Property deeds and portkeys suspected

Harry Potter Trust Account:

Approximately 10 Thousand Galleons

Black Account:

Approximately 5 Million Galleons

Many rare jewels

Many rare and common artifacts and items

Many dark items

Many books

Black Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place

Black Villa, unplottable, somewhere on the italian coast

Sirius Black Account:

Approximately 7.5 Thousand Galleons

A few common items, ie. cauldrons, potions ingredients, etc.

Marauders map, third edition; a map made by Sirius Black, et al, that shows the user a live map of Hogwarts, using the keywords "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" to activate, and "Mischief managed" to close.

Regulus Black Account:

Approximately 10 Thousand Galleons

A few common items, ie. cauldrons, potions ingredients, etc.

A few dark items

One Horcrux, locket of Slytherin

Lestrange Account:

Approximately 100 Thousand Galleons

Many rare and common artifacts and items

Many dark items

Many books

One Horcrux, cup of Hufflepuff

Lestrange House, unplottable.

Bellatrix Black Account:

Approximately 10 Thousand Galleons

A few common items, ie. cauldrons, potions ingredients, etc.

A few dark items

Evans Account:

Approximately 2.5 Thousand Galleons

A few common items, ie. cauldrons, potions ingredients, etc.

A flat in London, 7 Charing Cross Road, 23 Diagon Alley

Gaunt Account:

Approximately 5 Million Galleons

Shack in Little Hangleton

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton

One Horcrux, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Resurrection Stone, Deathly Hallow

One Horcrux, Nagini, snake

Gryffindor Account:

One Horcrux, diadem of Ravenclaw

Hogwarts

Total:

Approximately 20 Million, 150 Thousand Galleons

Many rare jewels

Many rare and common artifacts and items

Many books

Marauders map, second edition; a map made by James Potter, et al, that shows the user a live map of Hogwarts, using the keywords "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" to activate, and "Mischief managed" to close.

Marauders map, third edition; a map made by Sirius Black, et al, that shows the user a live map of Hogwarts, using the keywords "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" to activate, and "Mischief managed" to close.

Invisibility Cloak, Deathly Hallow

One Horcrux, Marvolo Gaunt's Ring, Resurrection Stone, Deathly Hallow

One Horcrux, cup of Hufflepuff

One Horcrux, locket of Slytherin

One Horcrux, Nagini, snake

One Horcrux, Harry Potter's Scar

One Horcrux, diadem of Ravenclaw

Potter Manor, unplottable

Potter Villa, Majorca

Potter Estate, Italy

Potter Island, unplottable, Carribeans

Flat in York, 15 Huntsbury Road

Black Manor, 12 Grimmauld Place

Black Villa, unplottable, somewhere on the Italian coast

Lestrange House, unplottable.

A flat in London, 7 Charing Cross Road, 23 Diagon Alley

Hogwarts

Shack in Little Hangleton

Riddle Manor, Little Hangleton

Other unknown items and properties

"Wow. Wow. Wow."

"Indeed. Here are your Head of House rings, put them on, and you will be Head of House of House Potter, House Black, House Lestrange, House Evans, House Gaunt, House Peverall, House Gryffindor, House Ravenclaw, House Slytherin, House Hufflepuff. Being the Magical Head of House and wearing these rings have the added bonuses shown on this paper."

House Potter:

Portkey to Potter residences;

Protection from Possession;

Provides a buzzing noise wearer is holding a potion that could be harmful, ie. Poisons, Love Potions;

Affinity with Wards.

House Black:

Portkey to Black residences;

Protection from numerous dark magic spells;

Protection from numerous poisons;

Affinity with Dark magic.

House Lestrange:  
Portkey to Lestrange Residences;  
Affinity with Dark magic.

House Evans:  
Portkey to Evans Residences;  
Affinity with Charms.

House Gaunt:  
Light compulsion charm to allow the wearer to influence other people;  
Others are attracted to you, in the same way as a Veela, but with a lighter effect.  
Affinity with Tantric (sexual, fertility, etc.) magic.

House Peverall:  
Affinity with Enchanting and Ancient Runes;

House Gryffindor:  
Control over Hogwart wards;  
Affinity with Transfiguration and Dueling and Light Magic.

House Ravenclaw:  
Ability to quickly read books and to retain that knowledge;  
Affinity with Charms and Arithmancy.

House Slytherin:  
Light compulsion charm to allow the wearer to influence other people;  
Affinity with Potions and Dark Arts.

House Hufflepuff:  
Self-healing;  
Affinity with Healing and Plants and Creatures

After putting the rings on, Harry took a large pile of Galleons from one of his vaults and put it in a larger-in-the-inside bag.  
Harry then took a minecart back to Gringotts Lobby, and then left, and went back to the Dursleys, via the Knight Bus, picked up his trunk, and then portkeyed to 7 Charing Cross Road, and took a quick look around the house, before falling asleep in the one bed.


End file.
